Freshman Year
by fangirl4life03
Summary: Raven and Garfield have been friends for awhile now. They went through elementary and middle school together. Now it's time for them to begin highschool. Will highschool change their lives forever? Rated T just in case. Bbrae, Cybee, Robstar
1. Chapter 1: Life

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans, but I don't**

Garfield's POV

"Gar!" My mom yelled as I fell out of my bed. I looked at the door agitated.

"I'm up mom!" Geese where did the summer go?

"Hurry up and get ready! You don't want to be late for your first day of high school! Oh and you'll have to take Katie to school because I have an early meeting today."

"Ok mom!" I yelled in annoyance. I went into my bathroom and started brushing my teeth. After I finished, I slipped on a pair of jeans with a purple shirt that said there's a jungle out there with an actual jungle in the background. I looked in the mirror to see my blonde hair was a mess. I ran my hands through it and looked back at the mirror.

" _Much better."_ I thought to myself.

I walked out my bathroom and looked at my messy room. I spotted my green and purple Nike's. I put them on and grabbed my backpack as I headed out my bedroom door. I came into the kitchen to see my dad reading the newspaper while drinking coffee, my sister coloring, and my mom making breakfast.

"Want some tofu eggs Garfield?" My mom asked.

"No thanks, I'll just have an apple." I went to the fridge and grabbed an apple then headed to the front door in a sneaky way.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" I swore under my breath and turned around to be greeted by my mom with her arms crossed.

"I was just going to see Raven."

"Well take your sister with you." She demanded me.

"What? Why?" I whined.

"Because you have to walk her to school."

"I'll be back in like five minutes to get her."

"Nope. Not having it mister. Knowing you, you'll forget, maybe even on purpose." I sighed knowing she was right. I looked at my little sister to see her giving me a smile. She can be a pain in the neck, but I still love her.

"Come on little missy." I said. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the front door with me. We went next door to Raven's house. Before knocking on the door, I knelt down to Katie.

"Now, you know the rules while with other people's houses right?" I asked her in a serious tone.

"Oh come on Garfield, mom goes over the rules every time we go to someone's house. I know them well so please don't go over them." She begged. It annoyed her being told something she already knew.

"Just to be safe," she started to groan, "I'm kidding Katie." I rose back up to knock on the door when I heard things being thrown around. I then started to hear yelling, screaming, and crying. I looked down at Katie to see her with a frightened look. She held onto my leg and started shaking slightly. I didn't know rather to knock or not.

"Dad, stop! She didn't mean it!" I heard my best friend yell from the inside. I decided the best thing to do now was knock. After knocking, everything went silent. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Raven's dad.

"Garfield! Long time no see!" He yelled while patting me on the back. He looked down to spot Katie who had just released my leg.

"Hi Katie. How are you pumpkin?" she smiled to let him know she was great like pretending she heard nothing that just happened.

"We were just seeing will Raven and Jake like to walk to school with us." Mr. Roth looked up at me with a big smile on his face.

"They'll love to! Raven! Jake! Garfield and Katie are here." Jake came out and hugged Katie. It was obvious they had it for each other, even though they were only eight years old and to young. Raven soon came out with a look of anger with a mix of sadness. At first, she was looking at the ground but then she looked up at me. It seem like some of her anger and sadness went away but it was still there.

"Hey Rae."

"Hi Gar." She turned around and looked at her mom in the background. "Be safe mom. I love you." Her mom smiled while her dad looked pissed off but she didn't pay much attention to him. We started walking in silence until Jake and Katie decided to walk a few steps ahead to play I Spy.

"Raven, when are you going to tell someone about your dad? It could get worst."

"I know Gar, but I just don't how to tell someone."

"You told me didn't you?" I asked watching the two ahead of us.

"Yeah, but you're my best friend, it was pretty easy to tell you since we're best friends." She started walking faster as I tried to keep up. She was right about the best friend part, but I could tell it wasn't easy to tell about her past. I'm actually glad we became best friends that day.

 _ **Flashback: 9 years ago**_

 _ **Third Person**_

 _ **Raven was walking home with her mom after a long day of school. She had just started her first day last week and already hated it. She didn't like being away from her mom knowing how her dad acted. Raven saw their house coming up and stopped as her mom kept walking until she noticed her daughter wasn't beside her.**_

 _ **She turned around and walked towards her and knelt down. Raven looked frightened but soon calmed down after her mother smiled. She took her mother's hand as they started to walk again. They stopped in front of the yard when they heard someone.**_

" _ **Umm excuse me." Raven and her mother turned around to see a lady coming up to them followed by a little boy.**_

" _ **Yes?" Raven mother asked with her eyebrow raised.**_

" _ **Hi I'm Mrs. Logan, your neighbor." she stuck her hand out as Raven's mom shook it.**_

" _ **Pleasure to meet you, I'm Mrs. Roth."**_

" _ **Nice to meet you. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Anything you need, I'm right next door."**_

" _ **Thank you very much. Oh this is my daughter Raven. Say hi Raven." The whole time they were talking, Raven was hiding behind her mom but decided to pop out to be greeted by a smiling lady looking at her. She then noticed a little boy by her side. How come he looked familiar to her?**_

" _ **H-hi." She held on to her mom's leg.**_

" _ **She's just a little shy."**_

" _ **Oh I completely understand. My little Garfield used to be the shyest little thing I ever knew," She rustled his hair as he moved her hand away in annoyance, "now he's all confident in everything he do." Garfield looked at Raven and glared at her. She was taken back by his actions. What does he have against her? He looked up to her mom and smiled.**_

" _ **I love animals and video games."**_

" _ **Well isn't he adorable," Raven's mom started, "would you like to get to know each other?" She asked Mrs. Logan who nodded as they headed to her house.**_

" _ **You have a lovely home Mrs. Logan."**_

" _ **Thank you very much, Garfield, how about you take Raven to the play room and have some fun." Garfield looks towards Raven and smiled.**_

" _ **Is he bipolar or something?" Raven asked herself as her and Garfield entered the play room.**_

" _ **Why do you look familiar to me?" She asked while studying him as he played with a car.**_

" _ **We're in kindergarten together. I'm the one who always tries to play with you but you're always being mean. When I saw you were my new neighbor, I was upset because you don't like me. Then I realized maybe you just needed to get to know me. I figured it was hard for you to move away and meet new people. Hey you want to play cops and criminals?"**_

 _ **Raven looked at Garfield as he pulled out play guns, play criminal clothes, play police uniforms, and play handcuffs.**_

" _ **Why would I want to get to know you?. I don't want to." She crossed her arms as Garfield dropped his toys.**_

" _ **W-why not?" he asked with a sad expression.**_

" _ **Because I just don't. I don't like you, and I never will." Garfield sadness soon turned into anger.**_

" _ **Why are you so mean?"**_

" _ **Why are you so nice?"**_

" _ **Because there's no point in being mean to others. On your first day of school, I saw how everyone looked at you strangely. I was in that position before. I just wanted to make you feel welcomed but all you did was be mean." Garfield went over to the window and looked out of it. He loved nature so bad. He knew it'll keep him calm.**_

" _ **Maybe I didn't want you to make me feel welcomed. Ever thought about that?" Garfield sighed and looked towards Raven to see her looking angry then back at the window.**_

" _ **Why do you hate me?" He whispered but was loud enough for her to hear. Her expression softened. She didn't mean to make him feel like she hated him. Truth is, Raven didn't have trust for people, only her mother. After all she been through, why would she trust anyone? She looked at the floor before approaching Garfield.**_

 _ **She looked out the window with him. There were no words spoken for a few moments. Raven looked at Garfield to see he was hurt. She felt bad about how she treated him. She should've never let her trust issues get to her.**_

" _ **I don't hate you. I didn't mean what I said. You were right, it was hard for me to move and meet new people. I guess I just have a hard time trusting people." Garfield still looked out of the window for a few minutes before turning towards her with a smile.**_

" _ **I understand. We already have a few things in common." Raven raised an eyebrow in confusing. He chuckled and explained.**_

" _ **I moved a lot because my parents traveled to discover more about animals. That's why I'm crazy for nature. We don't travel anymore though. After an accident happened last time, we stopped. Also, its hard to trust people. I met a lot of people while traveling but couldn't trust all of them."**_

" _ **If you don't mind me asking, what happened the last time you guys traveled?" Raven was very curious at this point. She was interesting into knowing what the accident was. Until she saw tears coming down his face. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell m-"**_

" _ **No it's ok, it was like a few months ago before we moved here. You're probably thinking my actual eye color is green, but its not, they were blue. We were in Africa, and I was lurking around in a jungle. I was having a lot of fun, until I saw a group of monkeys. Of course I wanted to play with them, but they ran away. All except one. It hopped out a tree and came towards me. I smiled and reached out to pet it, big mistake."**_

" _ **What happened?" Garfield looked up at Raven. He blinked a few times before finishing.**_

" _ **It- It bit me. It was hurting really bad. I started to cry as everything started going dark. I fell to the ground and heard my parents scream my name. The monkey ran away, and after that, I woke up in my bed with my parents beside me. They looked at me in shock. I got up and looked in a mirror. I didn't notice anything wrong. Until I looked at my eyes. My dad told me that the monkey that bit me wasn't a normal monkey. So I'm guessing that's why my eye color isn't blue anymore." He started to cry harder. Raven never dealt with this type of situation. Usually, it'll be her crying, not anyone else.**_

 _ **She rubbed his back until his crying stopped. He looked up at her and smiled. "Ok, I told you my problem, so what's yours?" Raven eyes went wide. How would he know she had a problem?**_

" _ **Raven, I'm good at figuring out people. Deep inside, you're a sweet person, but something makes you feel upset. You hide your feelings by being mean. You can trust me, I want tell anyone, I promise." Raven had to think for a minute. She never told anyone her problem and didn't plan on it anytime sooner. But Garfield trusted her, and he didn't even ask her to not tell anyone. Did he actually trust her that well? Raven sighed, even though she had trust issues, she was sure she could trust him since he trusted her.**_

" _ **Ok, my mom explained to me a couple years ago about how my father started to…" she trailed off. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Garfield put his hand on hers to show her it was alright as she continued. "He started to beat on her. He used to treat her like an angel until after I was born. I always felt like I ruined their love for each other. My mom told me he used her, used her for a baby. At first, I didn't understand. Then she told me I had a purpose. A purpose for living."**_

 _ **She paused but Garfield didn't say anything. He decided to let her take her time.**_

" _ **After my last year of school, I'm to travel across the world and steal valuable stuff with my dad. Then place a bomb everywhere we go when we leave to destroy the world. Then after our little trip, he's suppose to kill me." Raven was now crying herself. She tried to continue but had to calm down first. Garfield didn't rush her. He decided to wait while rubbing the back of her hand.**_

 _ **After a few minutes, she calmed down and was ready to continue. "The reason why its hard to trust people is because sometimes my dad used to say him and my mom are going on a date but I know he was actually getting her out the house to hit on her but I never knew where. Anyway, I always had different babysitters because my parents used to be out until like the next day. The babysitters were mean. They always called me ugly and but always took good care of me. But they always said I'll get nowhere in life."**_

" _ **Wow, your problem is way more serious than mine. I'm sorry to hear that Rae. I should've never asked you to tell me."**_

" _ **Its ok, you told me yours so it was only fair for me to tell you mine. Did you just call me Rae?"**_

" _ **Yeah, don't people call you that?"**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **Well can I?" Raven stared at him for a few minutes. She didn't really like the nickname but at the same time she did. It actually meant a lot that someone was really willing to be her friend. She nodded as his smile got bigger.**_

" _ **And you can call me Gar."**_

" _ **Ok Gar. Friends?" she held out her hand as he looked down at it. His smile went to a frown. She moved her hand back to her side and looked down How could she be so foolish and believe someone would really be her friend? She felt herself get pulled into a hug.**_

" _ **Best friends." At first she was shocked, but soon hugged back.**_

" _ **Forever."**_

" _ **Raven." They stopped hugging and looked at the door to see their mothers.**_

" _ **Its time to head home. Say goodbye to Garfield." They walked out the room as Raven hugged Garfield again. She headed towards the door and gave him one more smile before leaving.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yay! Another story! I promise you guys are going to enjoy this story! You want regret reading it! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to highschool

Third Person

Raven and Garfield dropped off their siblings and headed to their school. They didn't really want to go, they just wanted to lay I'm their beds all day. As they were waiting in the school auditorium, Garfield decided to start up a conversation.

"Did you miss me over the summer?"

"Of course I did, you know how it is when you're not around." Raven answered while looking at the surroundings.

"I didn't really like leaving you all alone either. All my granddad did was tell a bunch of stories. Hey, where's-"

"Hey guys!" As if on cue, Garfield and Raven looked to the right of them to see Cyborg taking a seat beside Garfield.

"Hey Vic." Garfield greeted him with a fist pump.

"My summer was awesome! Me and Karen started dating! Surprising right?" Raven and Garfield looked at each other then back to Victor.

"Dude, why would that be surprising? You've like her since she came to Jump City Elementary in third grade." Garfield teased.

"Wait, so you guys aren't surprised?" he asked, they shook their heads in response.

"But we're happy you two finally confessed to each other how you two really feel about each other. On the other hand, Garfield I owe twenty bucks." Raven reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet.

"You two made a bet about me and Karen's love life?" Victor asked in a furious way.

"Duh! Why wouldn't we? When you and Karen started hanging out, me and Raven made a bet on it. If you two got together in eight years or less, Raven will owe me twenty, but if you guys didn't, I'll owe her twenty. SO Rae owes me twenty since its only be seven years." Garfield looked at Raven to see a fifty in her hand.

"I don't have any change." She said as the fifty was snatched out of her hand by Garfield. She was about to slap him when he pulled out three tens. She snatched it the way he snatched the fifty and put it in her wallet.

"I can't believe you two actually-" Victor started but stopped when he saw Richard approaching them.

"Hey Victor, Garfield, Raven." He said as he took a seat next to Victor. They started talking about how their summer went and started planning their freshman year out. A few minutes later, Garfield stopped paying attention to Richard as he continued rambling on and on about some girl moving in next to him. He soon noticed a blonde headed girl sitting next to him. He turned towards her and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Garfield, I'm Tara." She giggled while shaking his hand. Raven soon noticed Garfield's attention was no longer on Richard, but instead was on the blonde chick. Raven didn't really care at first until she handed Garfield a piece of paper. Before Raven could ask what it was, a man walked on the stage and began talking.

"Hello students, I'm your principal of Jump City High, Mr. Goldenberg," before he continued, a few laughs were heard in the crowd of students, which he ignored, " I will like to take the time to welcome our freshman's and all of our new students in the other grades. Me, as well as the staff members and teachers, are willing to make this year very special for all of you. Now, we will continue our morning meeting with a few activities…" At this point, Raven tuned Mr. Goldenberg out and started to think about what could that piece of paper have on it.

Raven's POV

The morning meeting ended after the schedules were given out. I walked out of the auditorium without Gar by my side. I felt like he already forgotten about me even though we promised to not let anything get in the middle of our friendship. I saw Victor across the hallway talking to Karen and Richard down the hall already signing up for stuff. I looked around some more but didn't see Gar. I looked at my schedule to see I had Mr. Grayson who taught physical science first period. I went upstairs and went to room 213 and saw a few of my classmates already in there. I sat far in the back and looked around at my new classmates and old ones from middle school. Richard was sitting in the front of the class and was having a conversation with who I assumed was Mr. Grayson. I looked towards the door to see Gar and that girl he was hanging with walk in and sat by the wall on the right and started talking. The bell rang as everyone settled in their seats.

"It's funny how most children these days are always hanging out in gangs and stuff. Most of them don't even give a darn about their education. See back in my day, I didn't have friends, I was my own best friend and only cared about my education. I always paid attention in class and never spoke to nobody…" As he continued, I could tell he was the teacher who talks to much. Everyone has those teachers that are to nice, talk to much, just gives you bookwork and let you get on your devices later, and ones who thinks everyone should be scared of them.

"See, I'm my own type of person, I don't let people bring me down when they say stuff about me because I know the stuff they say aren't true. Besides the man upstairs, no one else knows you like you know yourself." I raised my hand as he looked at me and said, "Yes ma'am"

"So basically, when you were in school, you never associated?" I felt Gar's eyes on me but I didn't pay attention to him. I was actually mad at him for abandoning me. What kind of best friend does that?

"Never, unless it was my teacher. Every time we have to partner up, I worked alone." He answered.

"Umm, why are you the physical science teacher when you're telling about your boring pass?" A boy said that was a couple seats from me. I heard some laughs but didn't think it was all that funny.

"See, people like him think they're funny. All they want is attention, and most of you all give it to them." He said while walking towards the white board. A few people started talking about how he was wrong and that they already didn't like him.

"Pss! Raven!" I looked towards the voice to see Gar smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to paying attention to the lesson Mr. Grayson was giving while writing notes. I heard Gar call my name a few more times but I ignored him. When the bell rang, I grabbed all my stuff and headed out the class. I went to my assigned locker and put the stuff that I didn't need for now in. I closed my locker to see Gar heading my way.

"Rae, why were you ignoring me?" he asked in a sad way. Before I could answer, the blonde chick appeared beside him.

"Ahem." She said as Gar looked at her then back to me.

"Oh! Tara, this is my best friend Raven. Raven this is Tara." I looked at her and she smiled and waved.

"It's nice to meet you Raven, Gar has already told me a lot about you. It's like he can't get you off his mind." I felt my cheeks go red but paid no attention to it and spoke up.

"Is that so?" I laughed and looked at him and saw he had a blush of his own.

"Well yeah of course, I-I need to go talk to Vic before second period starts. So I'll catch you gals later." He ran the opposite direction of where me and Tara stood and turned the corner and disappeared. I faced Tara and was about to speak but she beat me to it.

"Save it creepy, you and Garfield's friendship will not get in the way of me making him become my boyfriend. I can tell you like him, but he doesn't like you, he likes me. He's probably only pretending to be your friend because he feels sorry for you. If I were him, I'll do the same thing." I was about to give her a piece of my mind but the early bell rang meaning we should head to class.

"Later creep!" she yelled while walking away. I was so furious at this point but realized I shouldn't worry about it right now. I looked at my schedule to see I had speech next. I headed down stairs and started towards room 123.

The late bell rang as Gar ran in trying to catch his breath. "I apologize, just had trouble finding my locker." The teacher, Ms. Marsha, smiled to show he was good. He returned the smile and noticed me in the back and sat in the empty desk beside me.

"Welcome to speech class, since today is the first day of school, all I want you all to do is get to know each other. So go ahead and find a few people to talk to." Ms. Marsha sat at her desk and started writing while everyone started talking to each other.

Beast Boy's POV

"Raven, what's wrong? You were ignoring me in physical science." He said as I turned towards her. She didn't answer, instead, she pulled out a book and started reading. I sighed and lowered her book. She looked at me impatiently.

"Rae, you know I hate when you're mad at me. So whatever I did, I sorry." I said in my little kid voice. I knew it always got to her. I looked at her to see her trying to avoid looking at me but failed.

"Fine, I forgive you."

"Yay! What did I do anyway?" I asked very curiously.

"Y-you abandoned me." She said and looked down at her lap.

"I-I'm sorry Rae, I didn't mean to, its just, let me put this way. When a boy gets older, they start to-"

"I know Gar, start to like girls. I know you like Tara." I looked at her confused but then realized what she was saying.

"Umm... I-I… Y- you're completely right, but I promise not to let any relationship get in the way of our friendship." I smiled before getting up and walking towards Victor who was texting his girlfriend. He looked at me as I sat down beside him.

"I heard everything man. Why didn't you just tell her?" He asked while putting his phone in his pocket and turned towards me.

"I didn't know how, its just, I'll find a way to tell her."

Robin's POV

I sat in English class as my English teacher, Ms. Cranberry, was already giving a lesson. I listened, but at the same time, I didn't listen. There was a knock on the door and Ms. Cranberry opened it.

"Alright class this an exchanged student from Tamera City, Kori. Treat her like you'll want to be treated and try to teach her more about our country."

I couldn't believe it, the girl who lived next door to me was attending the same school as me. I already knew I liked her, maybe I can get to know her.

"Kori, take a seat next to Richard, raise your hand Richard." I instantly shot my hand up as she smiled and took her seat while Ms. Cranberry continued her lesson. When the bell rang, everyone rushed out as I waited for Kori.

"Hi I'm Richard." I said with a smile.

"I am the aware for teacher Ms. Cranberry has already said your name! And you should be the aware I am Kori!" She smiled and hugged me very tight out of nowhere. I'm guessing the way she talked and how she hugged me was how it was in her country.

"So, if you need any help, you can always come to me." I said out of breath after she stopped hugging me.

"Thank you new friend Richard! I am looking forward to spending the time with you! I must get to my next class now!" she said while walking around me. I stood there stunned after she said she'll be looking forward to spending time with me.

This is going to be a good school year.

Third Person

During fifth period, everyone settled down at lunch and started talking to each other. Raven sat in a far corner at a round table by herself while reading until Garfield appeared with Tara. Ugh, she didn't like her at all. After the way she talked smack to her, why would she? She wanted to reach across the table, grab her by her hair, drag out of the cafeteria, out of the school, and throw her as far as she could. Knowing Raven, that'll probably be into outer space.

"Hey Raven, how's it going?" She asked being as fake as she can be.

"Fine." Raven answered while turning a, page.

"You don't look like you're fine, something happen?" Raven looked up at her best friend then towards Tara who was giving a fake smile. Before Raven could answer, Richard appeared followed by a girl who looked unfamiliar to them.

"Hey guys, this is Kori, she's an exchanged student and she lives right next door to me." Kori smiled and waved but then gave a confused look towards Richard.

"Friend Richard, since do I do the living next door to you?" she asked while Richard blushed.

"I umm…I just saw you and your family moving in." He said a bit nervous.

"Oh! Well that is the glorious!" She yelled.

"So this is Garfield, Raven, and I have no idea who this is." He said while looking at Tara.

"Richard, Kori, this is Tara." Garfield said.

"Well it is the nice to meet you all. I hope we will all become the best of friends." Kori said joyfully.

"Hey, you guys want to go through the line?" Tara asked in a kind way.

"Me and friend Richard will be the delighted to join you." Kori said while pulling her and Richard with her towards the lunch line.

"Garfield! Are you coming!" Terra yelled in a distance.

"No thanks! I'm a vegetarian so they might be giving out meat!" Garfield yelled back.

"Oh, ok! I'll be back!" she said with a smile. She looked at Raven and growled.

"Isn't she great Raven?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Something you need to know about her Garfield."

 _ **Hey! I'm going to need yawl to bare with me. I have three stories in progress, school five days a week, followed by afternoon activities, chores on Saturday, and church on Sunday. So if I don't update for awhile, just know I'm very busy. I hope you guys understand! Bye for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Basically Drama part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the made up ones.**

" _There's something I need to tell you about her Garfield."_

Raven's POV

"What is it Rae?" Garfield asked. I sat there staring at my best friend for a minute. I just can't tell him how Tara is just like that. He liked her, why would I want to ruin his first crush? What if he thought I was being selfish? How am I suppose to tell him?

"Raven? What's wrong?" I heard him ask as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Umm…nothing. I was going to say, Tara isn't great," before I continued, I saw he had an unreadable expression on his face, "she's amazing." I finished with a smile. First he looked like he had a frown but it immediately turned upside down.

"I'm glad you like her Raven. I know you don't like a lot of people but it's great you're giving a few a chance to get to know you. Hey I'll be right back. I'm going to call my mom and tell her to bring me a salad. " Garfield got up and walked out of the cafeteria as Victor approached me.

"Hey Raven, how's it going?" he asked and took a huge bite out of his burger.

"So far, I want to murder a few people."

"Ha! I know how you feel. A bunch of guys are flirting with Karen already and I want to kick their-"

"Excuse me, but this table has my name written all over it. So, do me and my friends a favor and move." Victor and I looked up to see a girl wearing a pink sundress with long blonde hair and a couple of girls standing by her side wearing the same stuff as her just different color dresses and hair.

"Actually," I started while searching the table, "there's not even one letter on this table."

"Ha very funny. I like this table, so I want it, now move!" she yelled. Richard, Kori, and Tara came back with lunch trays.

"Umm…something wrong?" Richard asked while looking at the girls then at me and Victor. The girl turned to look at Richard then smirked.

"Well hello, people call me Kitten, and you are?" she asked in a flirty way.

"Richard, and these are my friends-"

"I didn't ask about your friend, I only asked about you. I see you and your friends enjoy this table. Let's make a deal, you and your friends can have this table if you agree to go on a date with me this Friday night."

"What? No, I don't even know you!" Richard yelled.

"That's why we should get to know each other Richey-pooh!"

"Don't call me that! I'm not interested."

"Look, it's just a table! So we will just move to another if it'll make you happy." I said while getting up.

"No need to move," I turned my head towards the voice to see the boy from my third period class, gym, and was staring at me the whole time, appear by Kitten, "You'll have to excuse my twin sister, she can be a spoil brat sometimes."

"Ugh! First day of high school and your already running it for me Malchior!" Kitten whined. She started to walk away but stopped in the middle of her tracks and faced us again.

"I'm warning all of you! He's worst than me!" she yelled and started to walk away again.

"That's not true at all. I think she's always been jealous of me because I know how to make people like me. Anyway, I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet."

"Well that's good to hear." Richard said as the bell started to ring.

"She wasted the time of our lunch!" Kori yelled.

"It's ok Kori, after school we could grab a pizza if you want." Richard offered Kori.

"That would be the glorious friend Robin! I do not mind at all doing the accompanying!" she grabbed his hand and rushed out the cafeteria to there next class, followed by Victor, as Garfield came back in and eyed Malchior.

"I'll hope to see you again Raven, until then." He smiled and walked away.

"Who the heck was that?" Garfield asked in a kind of angry way.

"Some dude from my third period class, speaking of class, I don't want to be late." I grabbed my book and started towards fifth period, band.

Apparently, we were all in band together. By all, I mean, Garfield, Kori, Richard, Victor, Tara, Kitten, and Malchior.

"Raven, what instrument are you going to play?" Garfield asked me.

"Probably clarinet, what about you?" I asked and put my book away

"Trumpet."

"Me too Garfield!" Tara yelled with excitement.

"Tara, can you go see what the others are doing while I talk to Raven?" Tara frowned but smiled and nodded when she got up and went to the other side of the band room.

"Talk to me about what?" I asked while looking at her to see she was talking to Kitten instead of Victor and them.

"I was just getting rid of her, I like her but she is kind of taking up my time to spend with you. I haven't seen you this whole summer."

"Oh. I thought you would've wanted to spend time with her."

"What? No way! To me, friends are more important than relationships."

"You and me both, I need to go to the restroom before the bell ring, I'll be back."

Garfield's POV

When Raven walked out, some blonde head girl with a pink sundress and long blonde hair approached me.

"Hi I'm Kitten, you must be Garfield?" she asked me as two other girls stood behind her.

"Umm, yeah. Why?" I asked unsure if I could trust this girl.

"I talk to Tara, she really likes you."

"Oh."

"All you can say is oh for a girl like her? She's better than that creep you be hanging out with." Was she talking about Raven? She's definitely going to regret saying that.

"Raven is not a creep! She's an amazing best friend and I'm glad she's in my life. How about you go and tell Richard how you feel and mind your got dam business on who likes me. Actually, I could care less who likes me at this moment even if I like the person back. My best friend matters more."

"Whoa, how do you know how I feel about Richard, seems like you're all up in my business."

"I know because I saw you eyeing him, and basically you just told me. So you told me your business."

"Hey grass stain, what's happening?" Victor asked referring to my green eyes.

"Oh nothing, Kitten was just being a-"

"No need for the name calling. My sister is always being in other's business." Malchior appeared by me. Why do I feel I'm not going to like this dude?

"Malchior! Leave me the hell alone! I don't need you telling people how you think I am!" Kitten yelled and walked back to the other side of the room as Victor walked back to the others and Malchior was still standing by me then sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about her. Our dad spoiled her."

"I can see that."

"So umm, about Raven-"

"What about Raven?" Raven asked while sitting on the other side of me.

"Oh, umm, I was just going to ask if you'll like to hang out sometimes." I was about to say something until Tara came back.

"Garfield, come on! He's about to assign instruments!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards to where the band director was.

"Hey Mr. Johnson, me and Garfield will like to play trumpet." Tara said as I snatched my hand away.

"Actually, I don't want to play trumpet, I'll play trombone."

"Oh, well me to." Mr. Johnson gave us each a case. Tara walked to a seat and patted another for me to sit next to her.

"Umm, Mr. Johnson, please give me a trumpet and don't let her get one too."

"I know what you're going through, when I was in high school, this girl copied everything I did and I could never hang out with my best friend so I finally got rid of her." Mr. Johnson said while giving me a trumpet case.

"How'd you do that?" I asked with curiosity since I was eager to get rid of Tara.

"I started avoiding her and she moved on."

"Oh." I said as Tara stood next to me again.

"We're switching back to trumpet, cool."

"No, I only put him on trumpet because we needed another one, you can stay on trombone." Tara frowned and looked at me.

"Garfield, can you still sit with me?"

"Sorry Tara, but I have to sit with the clarinets and the other trumpets." I said pretending to be sad and walked over to the trumpets which were Kitten, Kim and Cameron, from my third period, a girl with red hair, and these two girls that were twins.

"Hey Garfield." Kim said while waving.

"Hello Garfield, I heard you are the friends with Richard, Victor, Tara, Kim, and Raven. I am Kori, I hope we can be the friends also." Kori said as the clarinets walked over, which were Raven and those two other girls that were with Kitten.

"Nice to meet you Kori, and of course we can be friends." Kori gave a big smile and hugged me very tightly.

"Ok Kori, let him go before he pass out." Raven said. Kori looked at me in an apologetic way and let me go. The bell rang and everybody took their seats.

"Pss! Garfield! Over here." I heard Tara call but ignored her. She was just so annoying.

"Ok class, so today, all we're going to do today is learn the basics of your instrument. I won't be able to get to all the instruments today so if you're a beginner, sit back and chill, and if you're not a beginner, you may go ahead and play." Mr. Johnson said while approaching the trombone section first.

Me and Raven looked at each other and smiled as we started playing.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Third Person**_

 _ **About three years ago, Raven and Garfield saved about five thousand dollars together from summer jobs, babysitting, and garage sales. They both wanted to play instruments really bad so they ended up at an instrument shop one day in town.**_

" _ **Out of all these instruments, which one fits you best?" Garfield asked as he looked very excitedly around the store.**_

" _ **I think clarinet fits me the best." Raven said as she walked over to some clarinets. Garfield watched his best friend looking at the clarinets and smiled. He could tell she was enjoying herself.**_

" _ **Gar, these prices are unbelievable!" Garfield walked towards her and looked at the prices. Five hundred dollars for one, a thousand for two, and so on.**_

" _ **Wow, that's pretty much a good deal."**_

" _ **A good deal indeed," We turned to see a man approaching us with a big smile on his face, "This deal is for the entire year. For every instrument. Plus, we offer lessons for beginners for only ten dollars each."**_

" _ **That's amazing. Can I get this clarinet?" Raven asked while pointing at a blue clarinet.**_

" _ **Well of course you can," The man said as he took the clarinet, "follow me." He said as Raven followed but stopped to see Garfield wasn't doing the same.**_

" _ **You coming?" She asked. Garfield shook his head and pointed to the trumpets. She looked towards to where he was pointing and nodded in understanding.**_

 _ **Garfield walked over to the trumpets. They were all gold. He eyed every single one of them until he spotted a silver one. His smile became bigger as a man approached him.**_

" _ **Do you like what you see?" he asked.**_

" _ **Yes, I'll take it. And I'll like a lesson too." The man nodded as he grabbed the trumpet.**_

 _ **About half an hour later, the two teens met outside the instrument shop.**_

" _ **I'm already loving this instrument!" they yelled at the same time and laughed as they walked home.**_

 _ **They went to Garfield's house and decided to learn the song they made together.**_

 _ **A couple months later, their instruments were forgotten.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Raven and I never told anybody about playing instruments. We actually learn to play other instruments other than trumpet and clarinet. I'm guessing we just decided to play the instruments we began with.

We played the song we made about our friendship. After we were done, the whole room started applauding. Blushes appeared on our faces as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Wow, that was amazing you two. I thought I was good." Kim said.

"Thanks Kim, this is Raven, Raven this is Kim." I said.

"Its nice to meet you Raven, so what song were you guys playing?"

"Oh it was just a song we made about our friendship." Raven answered.

"Oh well that was just amazing. Maybe we can learn a few things from each other." Kim said as she started playing scales, she was pretty good.

After school, Tara walked up to me while I was at my locker.

"Garfield, do you want to go the park with me?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"No thanks, I'm going with Raven to-"

"Garfield! Quit mentioning Raven so much, do you know what she said to me?"

"No, what she say?"

"She said that I will never be loved, that you'll never like me because I'm pathetic. Then she said maybe you would like me, she said you're a sorry little nobody like me, she just felt sorry for you and pretended to be your friend. I wasn't going to tell you at first until I realized how much you deserve to know the truth about her. You don't deserve a friend like her. You deserve so much more." I looked a her in shock. Could she possibly be talking about the same Raven I was thinking about? I just can't believe it, Raven would never do that. Or would she?

"Hey Tara, Garfield, what's up?" Kim asked as she approached us.

"Nothing Kim, I was just asking if Garfield will want to go to the park with me. How about Garfield?" I looked at Tara studying her face. Did Raven actually say all those things about me? I'm just not sure. I looked at Kim to see her giving a cold look at Tara. I wonder why. Raven popped up beside her and looked confused.

"Gar, are you ready to go to-"

"I'm sorry Raven but I have plans with Tara, maybe later." I said as I took Tara's hand and walked off.

Kim's POV

"H-he told me he was going to hang out with me today and not let Tara get in the way." Raven said while lowering her head. I looked at her then the two who just appeared around the corner. I pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and scribbled down my number.

"Raven, I want you to text me later, I need to talk to you about something." I handed her my number and walked away.

Raven's POV

"So he bailed on you. I don't understand how he chose her to hang out with over you." I turned around to come face to face with Malchior.

"He said he wouldn't do that. He lied to me." I said while getting a little angry.

"Don't worry about him. Do you want to go to the park then grab a pizza?" At first, I wanted to reject him like earlier, but I didn't want to go straight home.

"I'll love too." He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the school building.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **If you guys are wondering who Kim is, that's me. I'm the problem solver of the story. Ugh! Doesn't Tara just make you want to slap her across the world? I never liked Tara, she's nothing but a problem maker to me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon, until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Basically Drama part 2

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait. I had important tests to do this week and I've been preparing for them. Now they're finally over, yes! Anyway TGIF! Also, I'm on spring break! A whole week off of school! Which means, more updates! I'm going to try to make at least three chapters for each of my stories before spring break ends. I'm just hoping I don't get lazy.**_

 _ **Now on with the story!**_

Third Person

Raven sat on the bench in Jump City Park. She didn't know why but she didn't feel like herself. Her mind was full of random thoughts. One part of her mind was on Malchior, another was on Garfield, while two other parts were on Tara and Kim. She felt as if the whole world was spinning. Why doesn't Tara like her? Why does Kim want her to call her? Why did Malchior ask her to hang out? Most importantly, why did Garfield change his plans he had with her? She knew he wouldn't just bail on her for no reason.

She most definitely knew it wasn't just to hang out with Tara. What did she do wrong? For some reason, this situation reminded her of her favorite book.

 _Looks Can be deceiving_

This book was about a young teenage girl named Jade who didn't enjoy being around people. She never let anyone get to close to her until she met a girl name Sarah. Sarah and Jade became best friends until someone got between them.

Johnny was a guy who didn't like drama. He had just started going to Doodle High with Sarah and Jade. Soon, both girls started falling for him. One day, they ended up telling each other on how they feel about him. Sarah was furious while Jade decided to move on because she didn't want drama between her and her best friend. That was until Sarah betrayed their friendship.

Sarah started to spread rumors about Jade. The rumors finally reached Johnny.

Johnny had to admit, he liked Jade, but once he heard about how she really was, he didn't pay much attention to her and started dating Sarah. One day, he saw Sarah speaking with Jade. He didn't hear anything, he just saw Jade run away with tears coming out of her eyes. He heard his girlfriend call out to her and said freak. Johnny, upset with this situation, walked up to her. He asked her what happened but all she said was that Jade kept messing with her so stood up for herself. Sarah walked away as a girl named Janet popped up beside him.

She told Johnny everything she heard and saw. Man was he mad about this. The very next day, he broke up with her. After school, he searched everywhere for Jade, he didn't notice he still had it for her. Outside of school, she sat on a bench with a boy named Jake. She laid on his shoulder and cuddled up close to him. He didn't really like this sight, he felt a tad bit of jealousy inside of him.

Once Jake left, Johnny went up to Jade and told her what he knew. He told her how bad he felt on how he fell for Sarah's crap. He decided to make it up to her.

Jade and Jake became very close. They were always there for each other. Sometimes he'll get upset when she chose to hang with her boyfriend Jake instead of him, but was still happy that he had an amazing friend.

One day in the park, he saw Jake with a girl, a girl that wasn't Jade. He kissed her on the lips and made out with her. Johnny wanted to go over there and punch him into a cotton candy stand, but didn't want to cause a scene. Instead, he took a picture of them and started to walk to Jade's house.

Johnny showed her the picture and all she did was laugh. Jade told him that wasn't Jake but she knew it was, she just didn't want to admit it. After a few minutes of trying to convince her it was him, she got mad and kicked him out.

A week later, Jade sat on her bed crying. She knew Jake was cheating on her. She just didn't know what to do. After all, it was her first relationship. She called him a few minutes later and told him they were over. After hanging up, she collapsed on her bed as tears came faster. She heard the door open and looked up to be greeted by Johnny with a concerned facial expression. Jade tried smiling to hide how she was really feeling but Johnny wasn't buying it. He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Even though it's been awhile since they interacted with each other, they knew eventually that they'll make up sooner or later.

Jade felt better in Johnny's arms. She was glad to have a best friend like him. A few minutes later, he lets her know how much he love and care for her. At first she had a frown but it turned into a smile and told him she felt the same way. Finally, the story ended with a spontaneous kiss…..

Hold the phone, what was Raven thinking here? The problem she has is nothing like the problem in _Looks Could be deceiving._ First off, She didn't meet Garfield in high school and Tara was not her best friend. Plus, she doesn't even like Garfield like that. They're just best friends. Well, at least she thought they were. If they were best friends, he would've never ditched her for Tara.

"Hey Raven I got you a vanilla ice cream cone, your favorite." Malchior said while handing her an ice cream cone and sitting down next to her while enjoying his chocolate ice cream cone.

"Thanks. So, we basically just met, so I was wondering if-"

"I'll love to tell you about myself, as long as you tell me about yourself." Malchior said in a flirty way.

"Umm, ok. Well, I was born in Azar and raised here in Jump City. I like to read and be alone a lot and hardly like to talk to people. Sometimes I go out with Gar-"

"Don't you dare say his name Raven. Do you know what he said to me?" Malchior asked Raven.

"What did he say?"

"He told me I should hang out with you because we're losers and deserve to have each other. He wishes he would've never met you because you started ruining his life. He also said he was better off without you since you're sorry."

Raven's POV

I looked at Malchior mysteriously. He didn't look like he was lying, but after reading _Looks can deceiving_ , I learned it's hard to trust people. What if he's telling the truth? What if he's lying? This is the main reason why I don't like letting people get close to me.

"A-are you serious?" I stuttered.

"I've never been so serious in my life. We're talking about Garfield here, the one I just walked past. The one who was telling Tara that he wished you were dead." Malchior said while pointing to Garfield and Tara laying in the grass.

"I-I just can't believe it." I said while lowering my head, which was raised back up by Malchior.

"Raven, how is that hard to believe? He ditched you for Tara. Out of all girls, he chose Tara over you. I can tell you're different from others, and I like that in a girl."

"He did ditch me, I'm guessing he did say thst. Listen, I need to go pick my little brother up. I'll catch you later." I said while waving goodbye and completely ignoring the fact that he said he liked that in a girl.

Third Person

Garfield was thinking. Thinking on what Tara told her about what Raven said. One part of him just wanted to ignore it and move on with life, while the other part wanted to cry all day.

Garfield was crazy for Raven. He always adored their friendship. Why? Because, she was different. She didn't let people make a cloud of rain appear above her head, she always thought about the positive. Every time they hung out, she always was herself. She wasn't afraid to open up to him, that's because she can trust him. He just feels so lucky that she only opens up to him. The main reason he adored their friendship is because he wants to be the person that makes her smile everyday.

Well, until today.

He just couldn't believe it, he thought he knew her but turns out he didn't. He always thought she was an angel that was warm-hearted, sweet, and gentle girl who sits in the back of class and once she gets home, she's still the same.

He thought wrong.

Now, he thinks the opposite of her. Instead of being an angel, she totally seemed like the devil now, plus, her dad even acts like the devil.

Instead of being warm-hearted, she's cold-hearted. Instead of being sweet, she was totally mean. Instead of being gentle, she was definitely harsh.

He didn't want to call her any of these things. One part hated her while the other part loved her.

"Gar! Let's lay in the grass! It'll be so relaxing!" Tara yelled as she pulled Garfield down beside her as he realized what she called him.

"Umm, not to be rude Tara, but only Rae-"

"Are you actually about to mention Raven? The one who was being mean to me for no reason. The one who was saying harsh things about you. The one who was suppose to be your best friend but ended up talking about you again a few minutes ago after I walked passed her and Malchior."

Garfield's POV

I looked towards the way she was pointing and saw Raven waving goodbye to Malchior. I felt jealousy feel up in me. I just don't understand. Why did she talk about me behind my back?

I wish I could just tell her I know what she said and say things to her that was worst than what she said.

At the same time, I wish I could go up to her and beg her to tell me what's wrong with me and why am I not good enough to be her best friend. Oh my gosh this is so irritating. I want to hate her but at the same time I want to love her.

"Tara, I have to go pick up my little sister. I'll see you tomorrow." I hopped up and waved goodbye as I walked off.

Kim's POV

I decided to get an ice cream cone and go to the park before I went to go pick up my little sister. I noticed Garfield and Tara laying in the grass while Raven and Malchior sat on a bench. While sitting on the swing, I noticed how the two pairs were having a conversation but I didn't know what they were talking about. Man, if only they knew the real Malchior and Tara. I'm sure I'll show them how they really are soon.

A few minutes later, Raven got up and left. I'm hoping she doesn't forget to call me later, I really need to let her know.

A few minutes after Raven left, Garfield got up and did the same. It's like 3:00 right now so I'm guessing they have siblings to pick up too. Before I got up to leave, I saw Malchior and Tara share a smile.

Mmhmm, I'm not surprised.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **There it is, another chapter. You guys enjoyed? I hope so. Well stay tuned, you'll never know when I'll update again.**_

 ** _GracieTpie: Very emotional indeed. Here's a heads up, I don't think that's the only emotional part in this story, so be prepared. Anyway thank you very much that means alot to me._**

 ** _HunterMoore: I agree, at first I thought this story would be lame until I actually started writing it. Thanks for giving my story a shot._**

 ** _Allyrox57: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I promise to finish it._**

 ** _Mo111: I couldn't agree more, she's totally a wack job! I never liked her. Don't worry, Gar will eventually notice. Thanks for liking this story!_**

 ** _Fawhead: I don't blame you, she's just so freaking fake! Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of the story_**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 _ **-Kim**_


	5. Chapter 5:

Third Person

Kim headed to Jump City Elementary to pick up her little sister. She was having a good day so far, until she saw a boy pushing on her sister.

"You're a little cry baby." The bully said

"Ha! That's what you think. You just messed with the wrong girl." Kim's little sister said. She knew exactly where this was heading. Kim ran up to her sister and took her hand and walked off.

"You're lucky my sister stopped me! Mess with me again and I'll make sure you get thrown in a garbage can!" Kim smiled and knelt down to her little sister.

"When I told you to stick up for yourself, I didn't mean make someone suffer. All you're supposed to do is say something that'll make them leave you alone." Kim said while hearing two familiar voices not so far away talking.

"But I did say something that'll make him leave me alone. No one likes getting thrown in a garbage can."

"Jamya, you shouldn't threaten people ok, now follow me."

Kim turned around and saw Garfield and Raven with their siblings beside them. They were about to walk away from each other until Kim ran up to them with Jamya by her side.

Garfield's POV

After picking up Katie, I saw Raven getting Jake. I walked over to them with Katie. Katie and Jake started talking about what they were going to do at my house. I looked at Raven and smiled. Why is it so hard to be mad at her?

"You ditched me, again." Raven said while crossing her arms.

"Rae, it's just-"

"I know I know, you like her, but you promised you wouldn't let her get in the middle of our friendship." Would she stop saying I like her, I only decided to hag with Tara because of what she said.

"Friendship? How can we be friends when you're the one who-"

"Gar, I don't know what you're talking about. But if you're saying you don't want to be friends anymore, I can live with that." Raven said while grabbing her little brother hand and started to walk off as I started to do the same.

"Wait guys!" I turned around the same time Raven did to see Kim coming.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" I asked ignoring the fact that Raven appeared on the other side of Kim.

"Nothing much, listen there's something I really need to talk to you guys about." She said while looking at both of us.

"Oh well can you text me about it later? I really need to get my little sister home." Kim stood there quietly with a thinking face.

"Sure, I'll do the same with you Raven. See you guys, come on Jamya." She said while walking the opposite direction.

I looked at Raven the same time she looked at me.

"Teens, right Jake?" Katie laughed. Jake shook his head and started to laugh with Katie. Me and Raven looked down at our siblings.

They were actually right. We shouldn't be fighting, but Raven said some hurtful things about me. I just don't understand why she doesn't like me.

"Gar, if you don't want to be friends then-"

"What's the point, you don't even like me." I interrupted her. Her eyes went wide and, was that a tear?

"What are you talking about? You're my best friend, why wouldn't I like you?" She asked as her voice croaked.

"We should give them privacy." Jake whispered in a loudly tone as him and Katie went too the school playground.

"Raven, it's just-"

"I don't even want to know why, just never think that way again." She said as more tears came down her face. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her hair. This is all to confusing, is she just pretending? Or is Tara lying? Either way I still don't like Tara, I just hang with her since she seems lonely.

"Garfield!" I looked to my left and saw the little blonde devil. I know she seems very nice, but something is very mysterious about her.

Raven let go of me and walked away to get her brother and left without saying anything.

"Garfield, what was that?" Tara asked with an attitude. I turned towards her and gave a smile.

"Got to keep up the act you know, I can't just instantly tell her what I know." Tara held a blank expression before smiling.

"You're so perfect! That's why I like you, we have to go out sometimes." She said and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Umm, ok." I said with a plain voice.

"That's all you have to say? I-"

"I have to get my sister home so ill-"

"Oh I'll come with you." I raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"Katie! Time to go home!" Katie said goodbye to her friends and came rushing toward me and Tara. She looked at Tara up and down, which I kind of laughed at.

"Katie, this is Tara. She's going to walk home with us."

"What happened to Raven? Her and Jake always walk home with us." Katie whined. I heard Tara growl under her breath but I ignored it.

"Umm well, things change. Come on." I said as we started to walk to my house.

Raven's POV

I was walking home when I heard a voice from behind.

"Raven!" I turned around to be greeted by Malchior running towards me.

"How'd you find me?" I asked while pushing my brother behind me. For some reason, Malchior seemed very mysterious.

"Wow, you're acting like you don't want to see me." He said pretending to be sad.

"No no no, I was just shocked. I wasn't expecting to see you right now."

"Well, I love hanging around you. So, want to-"

"I have to get my little brother home." Malchior looked down to see Jake then back to me.

"I'll come with you." When will I ever get rid of this dude? He's so freaking weird.

"Umm that's ok you don't have to."

"But I want to, let's go." He put his hand around me as we started walking and my brother sped up a little.

Kim's POV

I sat on my bed and pulled my phone out and saw I had a message.

Garfield: Hey Kim it's Garfield.

Me: Oh hey.

Garfield: So what's up?

Me: Well, Raven seemed sad when you decided to hang with Tara.

Garfield: Well, it's because she just, Tara told me something and I'm not sure if it's true.

Me: Do you really think I don't know about what Tara said about Raven? I heard the whole thing. You shouldn't believe her.

Garfield: Why not?

Me: Because she isn't who you think she is.

Garfield: Look we can talk about this later I have to go.

Me: Alright.

Before I could put my phone down, another text appeared.

Raven: Hey Kim it's Raven

Kim: Hey can we talk about something?

Raven: What is it?

Me: Well, Tara is totally fake am I right?

Raven: Yep, totally. Do you know what she said to me?

Me: Yep, was there the whole time.

Raven: Yeah…wait what? Were you spying?

Me: Nooo let's just say I overheard you guys.

Raven: Anyway, why'd you bring Tara up?

Me: Well, it's already obvious you know the real her so let's talk about Malchior.

Raven: Right, Malchior! He's here right now, he's not as bad as I thought he was. We're actually going out this weekend, just as friends though.

Me: Well that's cool.

Raven: Yeah, what were you going to sat about him.

Me: Oh I was just going to say….. You lucky girl! Have a great time ok?

Raven: Ok and thanks I'll ttyl.

Me: Ok

I put my phone down and sighed.

' _These two don't know what they're getting into."_

Third Person

Tara saw Garfield texting someone before he put his phone down.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." He said and entered his bathroom.

Tara heard his phone buzz and decided to be nosey.

Kim: Oh hey

" _What could this chick want?" she asked herself._

Tara decided to have a discussion with her.

Tara: So what's up?

Kim: Well, Raven seemed sad when you decided to hang out with Tara

Tara: Well, it's because she just, Tara told me something and I'm not sure if it's true.

Kim: Do you really think I don't know what Tara said about Raven? I heard the whole thing. You shouldn't believe her.

Tara: Why?

Kim: Because she isn't who you think she is.

Tara heard the toilet flush and instantly ended the conversation.

Tara: Look we can talk about this later I have to go.

Kim: Alright.

Tara deleted all the messages before Garfield came back.

Garfield sat back on the edge of his bed with Tara. He caught her on his phone when he came back into his room but paid no attention to it.

"So Gar, want to go out Friday night? We can get to know each other better." Tara said while snuggling up closer to him.

"Yeah sure." Garfield said without thinking. While trying to think of something to get out of this situation, Tara wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think we'll make a cute couple." Tara said into his shoulder.

Man, what have Garfield got himself into this time?

…

Raven texted Kim to see what she wanted but her dad called her and she stepped out of her room for a second. She knew nothing will go wrong since she had company over.

Meanwhile, Malchior heard her phone buzz and picks it up to see Kim texted her.

Kim: Hey can we talk about something?

Malchior decided to see what she wanted since he knew she always tried to warn people about somebody and she might be warning Raven about him.

Raven: What is it?

Kim: Well, Tara is totally fake am I right?

Malchior decided to play along.

Malchior: Yep, totally. Do you know what she said to me?

Kim: Yep, was there the whole time.

Malchior: Yeah…wait what? Were you spying?

Kim: Nooo let's say I just overheard you guys

Malchior: Anyway, why you bring Tara up?

Kim: Well it's obvious you already know the real her so let's talk about Malchior

Malchior: Right Malchior! He's here right now, he's not as bad as I thought he was. We're actually going out this weekend, just as friends though.

Me: Well that's cool

Malchior: Yeah, what were you going to say about him.

Kim: Oh, I was just going to say…You lucky girl! Have a great time ok?

Malchior started to hear footsteps heading his direction and made sure instantly end the chat.

Malchior: Ok and thanks ttyl

Kim: Ok

Malchior deleted the messages as Raven entered again.

"I'm sorry Malchior but my dad said you have to leave. We're having a few family issues." Raven said.

"Oh I understand. I'll see you later." Malchior hugged her and left her room and into the living room.

"It was very nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Roth." Raven's father nodded his head. He looked at his wife as she gave a small smile before he walked out the front door.

A few minutes later, Jake was hiding in a corner, Mr. Roth was chasing Mrs. Roth and Raven was trying to stop him from chasing her.

…

The two teens completed their first week of high school and was hanging at Garfield's house.

"Raven, don't you just love the weekend?" Garfield asked his best friend.

"Who doesn't, it's the time to relax." She answered.

"And the time to have fun."

"And the time to- OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO GET READY FOR A DATE!" they yelled together while jumping off of the sofa. They slowly turned to each other both confused.

"Who do you have a date with?" Raven asked Garfield.

"Tara, who do you have a date with?" He asked back.

"Malchior."

"Well you guys will have to cancel, we're going on a family trip together. So pack up."

Garfield mouth dropped after hearing the word trip. Raven noticed this and was going to comfort him after she get one question out of the way.

"Together as in?"

"You and your family will be joining us. We wanted to surprise you guys. So surprise!" Mrs. Logan said while leaving the living room. Before Raven could say anything to Garfield, he already ran to his room.

"Gar wait!" She yelled and ran after him. She found him laying on his bed with his face in his pillow.

"Rae you know how I feel about traveling. There's no way I'm going." Raven sat beside him and started rubbing his back.

"Garfield, it's going to be ok. It was just one time, I'm sure nothing like that will happen again. Plus, I'll be there with you." Garfield stopped listening to his mom after hearing the word trip so he didn't hear her say that her and her family were also coming. He rose up and turned towards Raven, who was now very close to his face. They stared into each other's eyes as an awkward silence started to spread across the room.

" _What the hell is happening here?" Raven asked herself._

" _There's no way she feels the same way I feel." Garfield thought._

The awkward silence lasted for another five minutes when Garfield decided to break it.

"I'm actually glad you're going on this trip." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad too." She smiled back. Garfield closed his eyes and started to lean in as Raven did the same. There lips were getting closer and closer.

Until…

"Garfield!" Katie yelled as her and Jake busted in on them and they jumped away from each other.

"We have to go home Raven, to get ready for the trip." Jake informed his older sister. She looked towards Garfield to meet his gaze.

"I'll see you later Garfield." She got up and walked towards the door and left with Jake. Katie turned towards her big brother and smiled.

"Garfield and Raven sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-NG!"

"Oh get out of here!" Garfield yelled and threw a pillow at her.

…

"I'll see you when you get back Gar. Have fun and be safe." Tara said and hugged Garfield. Garfield looked over to his best friend's house to see Malchior hugging her. Jealousy started to feel him up.

Tara and Malchior left at the same time as the two families got into a van and drove off.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait. I decided to continue it yesterday but I ended up at the ER because I had an allergic reaction to some type of air freshener and my throat end up closing.**_

 _ **I don't have anything to say….except….**_

 _ **WARNING: Next chapter might include a lot of hurt and sadness and might be to much to read for some of you.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **-Kim**_


End file.
